


the blobfish thing

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short One Shot, blobfish are gross, i don't blame you kenny, just fluff, kenny being a dumbass as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hana stifled a laugh as Tali showed the others her science project, which featured images of what the 12-year-old considered to be the grossest fish- the blobfish. Kenny looked absolutely repulsed, while Barnes and Clint both eagerly listened to Tali's explanation.- or in which kenny isn't a big fan of tali's science project, and hana is amused by her boyfriend's shenanigans.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	the blobfish thing

Hana stifled a laugh as Tali showed the others her science project, which featured images of what the 12-year-old considered to be the grossest fish- the blobfish. Kenny looked absolutely repulsed, while Barnes and Clint both eagerly listened to Tali's explanation. 

It wasn't even that gross, Hana mused as she took a sip of her coffee. Her boyfriend grumbled something to Tali and the others before walking over and sitting next to Hana.

"I hate it." He said, and she hummed in response before looking at him. "The fish?" Hana asked an eyebrow raised slightly. Kenny looked at her incredulously. "Yes! The fish. Oh my God, it's so disgusting."

Hana rolled her eyes. He was such a drama queen. "You've dug bullets out of people before Kenneth. That is not grosser than that." Kenny simply grunted in response. She bumped her shoulder into his, her chin length curls bouncing. 

"C'mon Kenny. You're such a man child." She grinned at him, and he glared at her. Hana laughed, before leaning in and quickly capturing his lips with hers. "It's not that bad."

Kenny looked at her as she pulled away, before rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Maybe." 


End file.
